Cross Dresser
by Miss Uniqueness
Summary: Kagome decides that she wants to try something new, like changing genders! Yep dressing as a boy and even cutting her hair! She looks pretty much like a guy! Changing her name to Dante, she goes to see if she can fool the others, wait Inuyasha LIKES DANTE
1. I HAVE NO BREAST!

**Cross dresser**  
  
-------------

Well, here ish another crazy idea for a fanfic . Please enjoy and review!

-------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...u.u but I sure do wish I did...  
  
-------------  
  
Kagome decides that she wants to try something new, something exciting...like changing genders for one! Yep, after strapping down her breast and dressing as a boy, and even cutting her hair!! She looks pretty much like a guy! But can she fool the others? Chaning her name to Dante, she goes to find out...What? Inuyasha...LIKES DANTE?! WTF?!!  
  
-------------  
  
**Chapter 1: I HAVE NO BREAST!!!**  
  
Kagome sighed as she looked at her naked self in the mirror, "They're so small...it's like they aren't even there..." She cupped her breast with her hands and stared at them. She made a few posses, but nothing worked. Her breast were too small!  
  
She shook her head in dismay as she grabbed a pushup-padded bra and put it on, then pulled on some underwear. She looked at her clothes laid out on her bed. "Why would I wear a skirt...it's like I'm not suppose to be a girl! For the love of Kami-sama, I DON'T EVEN HAVE BREAST!"  
  
She grabbed a pair of pants from her closet and dusted them off, "Haven't worn these in a while...I wonder if they still fit." And Kagome easily slipped them on with a smile on her face. She grabbed a black t-shirt and slipped it on as well.  
  
She began to brush her hair, "God...I hate my hair...It's just...so....blah." She grabbed a pony tail holder and put her hair up in a high pony tail. "I'm having such a bad hair day..." Spotting a hat, Kagome reached over and grabbed the black cap and stuck it on her head, pulling her pony tail through the hole on the back. "There."  
  
After looking over herself in the mirror, she nodded and grabbed her backpack. "Mama, I'm off to school! Will you put my uniform in the wash!" Hearing her mother agree she ran out of the house and caught up with her friends.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kagome ran through the girls into the middle of the circle of friends.  
  
Everyone's eyes widened to see what Kagome was wearing, "Ka...gome?..." They all stopped and stared at her.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome stopped and turned to face her friends, "What? What are you guys staring at?"  
  
"What are you wearing?!" Eri tugged on her jeans.  
  
"My...my uniform is in the wash."  
  
"Why aren't you wearing the extra uniform?" Yuka suggested.  
  
"Uh...it's dirty?" Kagome laughed nervously.  
  
All the girls looked at each other and shook their heads. They grabbed Kagome and shoved her gently against a wall, "Fess up Kagome!" Eri shouted.  
  
"Eh?!" Kagome was pushed against a wall, as if being interrogated by her friends. "What do you mean? There's nothing to fess!"  
  
"We all know that your extra uniform was just washed the other day! Plus you have another extra too!" Yuka pushed on.  
  
"...They're just pants..." Kagome said annoyed.  
  
"You never wear pants! Something is up!" They all yelled at the same time.  
  
In the smallest voice, Kagome confessed, "I don't...like my body."  
  
"What? Speak up Kagome."  
  
"I said...I don't like my body..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I hate my body!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Eh!!" They all let go of her and stared, _'What in the world is she saying...Kagome has the best body of all of us! How can she not like it?!' _They all thought amongst their selves.  
  
Shyly, Kagome pushed through the barrier of her friends and continued to walk towards the school.  
  
All of her friends stayed behind and stared at each other.  
  
-------------

Well, I hope this will catch on, I'm really looking forward to writing this one . please review! Ja!


	2. The Transformation, Into a Boy

Hey all, -; I haven't gotten any reviews! But hopefully I will, but I don't care anyways, n.n I luv this story so much I wanna keep going :D

-------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...u.u but I sure do wish I did...

-------------

Kagome decides that she wants to try something new, something exciting...like changing genders for one! Yep, after strapping down her breast and dressing as a boy, and even cutting her hair!! She looks pretty much like a guy! But can she fool the others? Chaning her name to Dante, she goes to find out...What? Inuyasha...LIKES DANTE?! WTF?!!

-------------  
  
**Chapter 2: The Transformation...Into a Boy**

Kagome got a lot more stares at school than with her friends. _'What's the big deal?! I'm just wearing pants!...and a hat...and...well, I guess that's a bit strange, but still!' _She looked around at everyone staring and whispering. If it hadn't been for her breast, she could've sworn a girl was gonna come and ask her out!  
  
She quickly got into the school and sat down in her class. Even the teacher had trouble with who she was. After 10 minutes of thinking, he finally figured out it was Kagome.  
  
The day dragged on as more and more people stared. But what scared Kagome the most, was the hottest boy in school, Hojou never paid attention to her anymore. No more, 'Hi Kagome!' or no more 'How's your disease, Higurashi?' He was starting to get annoying. And since Hojou liked Kagome, all of the boys liked her and they never left her alone!  
  
When school was finally over, Kagome ran home as fast as she could. 'What the hell...they were acting as if...as if...as if they thought I were a boy or something!...Though...they never messed with me, the boys that is...and the girls just stayed away from me as well...I think I'll give this boy thing a try. But I'll have to make it work...really good.' Kagome smirked to herself, this is gonna be great!  
  
"Mama!" Kagome yelled as she walked inside, "Souta! Grandpa!...Good, no ones home. I can try this. But...I hope I won't regret it..." Kagome walked over to a desk and opened the drawer. She pulled out some scissors and gulped. "This is all for a good thing...just...get it over with.......Not right now!" She continued to gather the supplies and ran up to her room, locking the door.  
  
"Okay...first things first. My _'breast' _have got to go." Kagome pulled her shirt and bra off then looked to her supplies and grabbed a big ace bandage wrap. "This should work." She unrolled it and began to wrap it around her chest. To her surprise, when she looked into the mirror, It was as if she had the body of a boy. She knew that buff guys had pecs, and this, with her like this. It looked as if she was just a buff boy! It was great!  
  
Her smile soon faded when she looked at her hair, "Not very many boys have long hair here...I have to get rid of it..." She took a deep breath and let down her hair. "I'll miss it...But just think, no more attention."  
  
After reassuring herself 27 different times, Kagome raised the scissors...and...chop.  
  
"Oh my god...I can't believe I just did that..." Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. After 10 minutes of cutting...Her hair was done. Cut like one of those actors on TV. The length was down about to the middle of her ears, she pushed her hair behind her ear, but it just came back in the front. "I can't believe I just did that!"  
  
She looked down and over at her hair on the floor, she had gathered it and put it all in a zip lock bag. "I'll tell my mom a demon got a hold of me...and we had to cut my hair because it was ruined. That sounds right..." She looked back into the mirror, "I guess...It's not that bad. If it wasn't me in that reflection, I'd totally be drooling over it!" She giggled and smiled.  
  
"So far, so good. The worst part is over, now I just need clothes." She looked around, but she knew she didn't have any boy clothes, Souta's would be way too small. She had to go shopping. "But I can't wear any of my clothes! Maybe..." Kagome rushed out of her room and ran downstairs to her mother's room. She remembered that her mother kept a few of her father's old clothes under her bed in a box. There could be something there at least she could wear to the store.  
  
Kagome got to her mother's room and reached under the bed, "Good! They're still here!" She opened up the box and pulled out some black pants and a white wife beater. "I guess this is fine for now." Kagome stood up and pulled on the clothes. To her surprise, they actually fit, all except for the pants, they were a bit loose and the shirt was a bit tight. But it was fine.  
  
"Okay, I just need to get to the mall and get some clothes, buy them and change into them! Perfect!"  
  
Thirty minutes later, Kagome had made it to the store, everyone stared at her, whispering. She didn't know what they were saying, but she knew what they were thinking, _'Probably saying... "Oh my god! That's Kagome! What did she do to herself?!" or "That's the ugliest guy I've ever seen in my life!"' _Kagome sighed as she reached one of her favorite stores, Hot Topics. She brought enough money with her, so she walked in and began to shop.  
  
She had found these awesome baggy black pants with zippers all over the legs. It also had a few chains hanging from the pockets, very cool. Kagome decided to buy them, but first a shirt.  
  
She walked over to the shirt section and looked around, _'All these shirts are pretty much the same...I need one that...uh...' _But before she could pick, something tapped her on the shoulder. She looked back, "Huh?"  
  
It was a woman worker, she was smiling, "May I help you, sir?"  
  
"Eh..." _'What?...Sir?...She actually thinks I'm a guy?! SWEET! This is perfect!' _Kagome nodded, "I nee-..." _'Wait, I can't be talking and sounding like a girl...I need to deepen my voice!' _"I mean I...I need a shirt." Kagome was surprised at her voice, thinking it came from some hot guy, and not her.  
  
The woman worker nodded, "What kind of shirt?"  
  
_'I can't get a loose one, so I kind of need a tight shirt, and also not white, you can see the bandage through this! I need black.' _"Tight and black." Kagome simply said.  
  
The woman nodded and grabbed a shirt, "This is one of the most popular sells we've had." She handed Kagome a black wife beater with white tribal markings on the front.  
  
Kagome nodded, "I'll take that, and these pants."  
  
The woman nodded and Kagome checked out. She walked out of Hot Topic and walked to the bathrooms_, 'Oh crap...I knew this would pop up. Which one do I go into?...I look like a guy, I should go into the guy's...But what if there's some guy in there pissing?! Oh god, please let it be empty!'  
  
_Kagome closed her eyes, took a deep breath and walked into the guy's bathroom. Hearing no one else in there, she opened her eyes and sighed deeply with relief. She walked into a stall and locked the door. She quickly took her clothes off and pull on her new clothes. She pulled the tags off and looked down at herself. "I think this is fine..." She said quietly to herself.  
  
Just when she was about to walk out of the stall, she heard a few boys enter, laughing. She sat down on the toilet, the lid was down, and waited for them to leave again, but they stayed for a while.  
  
"Hey man, did you see that Kagome chick in school today? Talk about hot!" A boy began to talk as the three boys stood at the wall at the urinals.  
  
"Hell yeah, but did you see her today? A total not." Another replied.  
  
"Man, how I wish I could have sex with her all day! I bet she's tight and wet!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. Of all the things to talk about, it had to be about her! Her and sex! She couldn't hold in her anger, she burst out of the stall and ran over to the guy. Remembering to use her deep voice, she yelled, "You bastard! You don't even know me! Or, Kagome! For your information, she is very tight and wet, but she'd never want a wimpy guy like you inside of her!" She raised her hand and slapped the guy, then ran out of the bathroom.  
  
The guy stood wide eyed. Rubbing his cheek where she had slapped him, "What...the hell?..."  
  
The other guys just shrugged.  
  
_'Oh my god! That was Bane! I just slapped Bane!' _Kagome smacked herself mentally and continued to run out of the mall and towards her house.  
  
------------- 

Hey all, I really really really really like this story! Please read and review as much as possible! I want to continue this story!!! Ja!


	3. Author's Note

Hey all, I'm soooooo sorry for the wait. But my account has a bug on it or something, atleast my compy does, so I haven't been able to get on my account to update. I'm on a different compy, so that's why I can send you this...yeah. But once I get my compy fixed, I'll be updating a lot, I promise! Just be patient people!! Thank you my loyal fans and such and such bows You all are too kind, but I promise I'll try as hard as I can to hurry and get my compy fixed, Ja!


	4. Identical Cousins

OMG!! IT FINALLY WORKED!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE ISH A GOD!!!!!! ; sorry, but anyways, meh account ish all better and I'm up and running again :D  
  
Hey all, ty for the reviews. I hope to get at least 20 :/ ...but oh well, I really like this one, so I'm gonna keep going hopefully. Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...u.u but I sure do wish I did...

Kagome decides that she wants to try something new, something exciting...like changing genders for one! Yep, after strapping down her breast and dressing as a boy, and even cutting her hair!! She looks pretty much like a guy! But can she fool the others? Chaning her name to Dante, she goes to find out...What? Inuyasha...LIKES DANTE?! WTF?!!

Chapter 3: Identical Cousins

Once at her house, Kagome quickly ran up to her room. Luckily no one was home to see her. She wrote a note that read, "Dear Mom, I'm back in Sengoku, I'll be back in about a week or so. See ya then!" She posted it on the fridge and walked back to her room.

Something then hit her, Inuyasha's sense of smell. He'll be able to smell it's her, destroying her fun plan. Thank goodness her brother, Souta, thinking he was a hot sexy man, bought some Axe cologne. It'd be perfect! It's so strong, it will be able to cover her scent fairly well. She grabbed the can and sprayed it all over herself.

() Okay all, I know Inuyasha's sense of smell is very very strong and he would be able to sort through the smells and smell Kagome... :/ but go with me here, her scent will be completely covered. ()

After nearly choking to death from the strong smell, Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. If that was a real guy, she'd totally be all over him in a flash. She smiled, it was actually quite awesome. She really looked like a guy, a totally hot guy at that.

She couldn't help but frown when she remember her beautiful hair. But like all hair, it'll grow back. Hopefully. Her smile reappeared when she came back to reality and stared at herself. This was so amazing. She could be a movie star! She giggled at the thought.

Meanwhile, unknown to Kagome, someone was watching. Inuyasha stared at the person-who-was-not-Kagome though the window. He growled loudly, _'What in the hell?! Where's Kagome?! Who the hell is that?!'_ He shook his head, _'Stop thinking about it and attack it!'_ He nodded to himself and opened the window quickly and quietly. It's better to get the element of surprise.

As Kagome was busy admiring herself, her ear caught something. Considering she's been with Inuyasha and the others for over 2 years, her sense all rose as well as her powers. She stopped smiling and concentrated. Just then, she felt something and ducked. When she opened her eyes, she was met with claws in her face. "Eh?!" Kagome backed away and looked up, it was Inuyasha.

"Who the hell are you?! Where's Kagome?! Answer!" Inuyasha's claws were raised and he was baring his fangs.

Kagome was stunned, _'He really doesn't know it's me...HE REALLY DOES KNOW! This is so awesome!!'_ Inside she squealed with happiness. But she was soon pulled away from happiness when Inuyasha lunged at her again.

She did the only think she could, "Sit!"

With her word said, though in a different body, Inuyasha fell to the ground in mid air, and hit the ground with a loud thud.

Kagome gasped, _'I can't believe I just did that!! Now he'll know its me!!...Unless..."_ Kagome quickly reached over and grabbed a tape recorder and quietly said her sit into the mic.

Inuyasha growled and jumped up, "How the hell?!...Kagome?!"

Kagome cleared her throat, "No, I'm...I'm...Dante, Kagome's cousin from China."

"Feh, how the hell did you make me sit? 'Dante'?"

"With this." She held up the tape player and clicked play, a voice was hear, "Sit!"

Once again, with the word, Inuyasha fell face first to the ground with a loud thud and then a groan.

Dante snickered to herself. _'This plan is sooo gonna work.'_ She smiled as she watched Inuyasha sit up and rub his head.

He growled to himself, _'How the hell...'_ He shook his head in annoyance and stood up. He glared at Dante, "Where's Kagome?" he sounded a big worried.

"You don't have to worry, she's at my house in China, visiting her family. She'll be back in about 1 or 2 weeks." She tried to keep a straight face as hard as she could.

"Hmn..." Inuyasha looked to the ground, _'Great...Kagome never tells me anything anymore.'_ He sat down on her bed.

"Oh, and she gave me these." Dante pulled out a small jar full of Shikon jewels and held them up. "She said that maybe I could help with the search."

"Eh...how do you know about the jewel?" Inuyasha eyed her carefully, not knowing if this could be a trap.

"Kagome told me all about it. I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow." She smiled slightly at him.

"Feh...fine, but if you die, I'm not explaining it to Kagome." He snickered at the last part and walked back to the window. He got up onto the ledge and jumped out, expecting her to follow.

Dante stood there wide eyed, _'I can't believe this is working...I can't believe it!'_ She grabbed a black bag she picked up a while back. It was full of the usual stuff she had brought, but had her boy and girls clothes in it. She walked over to the window, got up onto the ledge. She looked down, "I can't make that jump..." She said quietly to herself.

"Oy! Get down here!" Inuyasha waived his hand up at Dante.

"C-coming!" Dante studdered. She took a deep breath and jumped. To her surprise she landed on her feet. She smiled and quickly followed behind Inuyasha.

Once they got to the hokora, Inuyasha entered but then halted at the well and looked back at Dante. "If you two are cousins..." Inuyasha walked over to her and got right in her face. Their noses almost touching.

At that, Dante blushed but tried to contain it. Luckily it was dark and Inuyasha couldn't see her reddened face.

Inuyasha continued, "...then why do you two look so alike?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Eh..." _'Oh my god, I never thought of that!'_ She laughed nervously, "Because uh...we're...identical cousins. Yeah, that's it! I'm not sure how we got like that, but even when we were kids, they'd always get us confused." She gave him a fake smile and laughed nervously.

"Hmn..." He sniffed, but once he did, he backed away quickly. His eyes widened, "What in the hell is that?!!" He covered his nose.

"Eh..." She snickered quietly to herself, _'He must not like this Axe stuff. It's so strong, he won't be able to find my real scent.'_ He shrugged, "It's called cologne."

"Feh!" Inuyasha uncovered his nose and preceded back to the well and got onto the ledge.

Dante smiled and followed behind him, getting on the other ledge.

Inuyasha looked up at her and stared, _'He looks so much like Kagome...'_ He shook his head a bit to get rid of that thought and slid into the well without any words.

Dante watched him as he disappeared into the pool of lights. "This is gonna be great." He smiled and slid into the well himself.

Hey all, does this sound like a good story?...HELL YEAH! Lol ; but anyways, I really like it and I'm gonna keep continuing this.......but if I don't get atleast 20 or 25 reviews...I might not continue u.u...Well, I hope you all review so I can continue! Ja!


	5. Alone With Him and Him or Her

Hello all, sorry about the long wait...x.x im so lazy... and I've got a new bf :D;; ; yeah...but enough about meh, here's the next chappy in meh beautiful story, "Cross Dresser" Please enjoy!

PS – I get confused about Kagome now being a guy...so if I put "He jumped in the well" it's Kagome, instead of "She..." because it's confusing x.x so just bear with meh!

-------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...u.u but I sure do wish I did...

-------------

Kagome decides that she wants to try something new, something exciting...like changing genders for one! Yep, after strapping down her breast and dressing as a boy, and even cutting her hair!! She looks pretty much like a guy! But can she fool the others? Chaning her name to Dante, she goes to find out...What? Inuyasha...LIKES DANTE?! WTF?!!

-------------

Chapter 4: Alone With Him and Him or Her

During the next few minutes, everything went well. They made it to Sengoku and to Kagome's surprise; all the others were oblivious to Dante's real identity. She smiled inwardly.

"My my, you look so much like Kagome...You two ?" Miroku stroked his chin, circling the young man.

Dante smiled, "Yes, we're cousins; identical cousins actually." _'This is so great, not even Miroku can point me out! Considering it was him, I would've thought he could pick me out anywhere from my ass!'_ She chuckled slightly to herself. Nah, maybe he would have to touch her butt to realize it was the same.

"Hello, my name is Sango." Sango smiled at Dante and held out her hand.

Kagome smiled and took Sango's hand, shaking it.

Sango's eyes widened, "Uhm...my...You have the same colored nails as Kagome wore." Sango studied the young man's blue nails.

"Eh...Well...You know her...always making me do stuff I don't wanna..." She laughed nervously, hoping not already her charade was over.

"Feh, you can say that again." Inuyasha spoke up in an annoyed tone.

Dante looked over at Inuyasha, he was so tempted to say the S word, but she took a deep breath and smiled at the others. "Well, it's nice to meet you all, but I wanna go check out the scenery here. See ya'll later." He waved to them all and headed off into the forest. She knew exactly where she wanted to go, she knew Inuyasha would follow her. She wanted to see if Inuyasha would talk to her, seeing as how "she" was a different person.

Just as she thought, Inuyasha was right on her heals. Since he was Kagome's cousin, he wanted to keep an extra eye on him. Just in case he found out something too personal and blabbed it to Kagome.

It didn't take too long for Dante to get to the Goshinboku, considering she already knew where it was. He sat down under the tree and waited for Inuyasha.

Not to his surprise, Inuyasha was already there, up in the tree looking down at the strange boy.

"Kagome told me you would follow me everywhere." Dante spoke up and looked up into the tree at Inuyasha.

"Eh...feh. I'm just making sure you don't go and kill yourself..." A mumble was heard after his sentence.

"Nah, Kagome wouldn't get upset, she'd just be really pissed at you."

"Eh..." _'He could hear me?...Feh, just a coincidence.'_ Inuyasha assured himself as he jumped down from the tree and stood in front of Dante. "...Just what exactly did Kagome tell you?"

"Well...she told me about everyone and you. She told me about the jewel...and Naraku...pretty much everyth-..."

He was interrupted, "What about me?" He sat down in front of him and perked up. He wanted to know what Kagome tells her friends. Well, he already knew how her other friends felt about him. They thought he was just a big, selfish, idiotic, two-faced jerk. He didn't want everyone from her time to know that. _'Eh...wait, since when do I care what other people think?!...Feh.'_ He sighed but perked back up when Dante spoke again.

"Uhm..." _'Hmph...this is my chance to let him know that he's a big meanie!'_ She took a deep breath and looked up at him, "She told me that you were an insensitive jerk who always cheats or runs off with some other girl and who never listens to her. The only reason you think she's around is to detect shards—and F.Y.I.—she hates that! She told me that you always yell at her even for the stupidest things! Oh, and she told me about Kouga and she. Does. Not. Like. Him. You got that?!"

Inuyasha blinked...Kagome told him...all of this? Hearing it for himself, he just then realized how much of a jerk he's been to Kagome after these 2 years. He looked down at his lap. He seemed to be very depressed at the moment. To think that Kagome would tell anyone about him in that way...it just...broke his heart. He didn't _want_ to be mean, he didn't _want_ to yell...He just, didn't know how else to express himself.

Seeing what she had just done, Dante sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to blow up at you like that. It's just...I...I mean...Kagome's just really upset sometimes when you yell at her. It gets me mad to see her like that."

Inuyasha looked up him. '_Did...his voice just crack?'_ Inuyasha's ear twitched ever so lightly. He could have sworn he had just heard Kagome somewhere inside his voice. He leaned up a bit, getting about 8 inches away from Dante's face. He sniffed, but all he could smell was that horrible scent he called cologne.

He shrugged it off, _'Nah, it's impossible. Kagome's gone, this is '_ Inuyasha shook his head and stood back up.

"So tell me," Inuyasha held his hand down to him, "What's your name again?"

Dante sighed, he reached up and took his hand, "Dante." She simply answered.

"Oh yeah." Inuyasha pulled him up and patted his back.

"...Why are you doing this? Kagome told me you'd never want to even talk to me." She looked up at Inuyasha in confusion.

"Well, you're related to Kagome. And...I need someone to talk to, got a problem with that?!" Inuyasha suddenly got defensive. He knew being kind to others was a joke!

"Eh...No no. It's just kinda weird."

"Oh..." He lowered his guard once again. I guess since he has another guy around...besides that pervert Miroku, he could have a nice guy to guy chat. "Follow me." Inuyasha turned and began to walk into the forest.

"Eh..." Dante followed behind him, "Where we going?"

"Got an extra change of clothes?" Inuyasha didn't mind to answer his question.

"Eh...well, yeah."

"Good." He began to run a bit, not so fast that Dante couldn't catch up.

Dante saw this, and began to run himself. _'What could Inuyasha be thinking? Oh well, at least he's being nice to me now. Maybe it's a...guy thing?'_ Shrug.

Dante was falling a bit behind. He had lost sight of Inuyasha, but she could tell where he was in front of her.

When Dante finally got to where Inuyasha had stopped, she stopped dead in her track, eyes open wide, mouth hanging open, staring at the bottom back side of Inuyasha...and his gorgeous naked body...

-------------

...kinda cheesy I know...but oh well n.n...Sorry about the long delay, I've been so busy with school and band stuff, and out of laziness I kinda dozed off every time I wanted to continue this. But no worries...with Inuyasha being naked...:DDDDD I'll be sure to continue soon...REVIEW DAMMIT!...Ja!


	6. Am I GAY?

-------------

Hey all, I'm soooo sorry for the huge wait!

-------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...u.u but I sure do wish I did...

-------------

Kagome decides that she wants to try something new, something exciting...like changing genders for one! Yep, after strapping down her breast and dressing as a boy, and even cutting her hair!! She looks pretty much like a guy! But can she fool the others? Chaning her name to Dante, she goes to find out...What? Inuyasha...LIKES DANTE?! WTF?!!

-------------

Chapter 5: Am I GAY?!

Dante just stared. She was speechless. Hell she couldn't even move! Of all the times she knew Inuyasha had seen her naked...she wondered if he was ever this nervous when he was spying on her. '_Of course not! INUYASHA'S GOT THE BEST BODY EVER!! BETTER THAN MINE!!! That's why he's not nervous!!!'_  
  
As Dante was freaking out, Inuyasha had already made himself comfortable: sitting down in his usual spot near the rocks, leaned back against them and him sitting Indian style. He looked over at the strange boy, "Oy! You coming in?"

"Eh..." Kagome looked over at him, "Do I have to?" He said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'm just trying to be a good host." He leaned his head back against the rock and closed his eyes.

"Hmn..." Dante took a deep breath. _'I can't just say no...he really is being nice...but...if I take off my clothes..then..then...he'll know...It's a chance I'll have to take.'_ Dante slowly began to take off his pants.

Inuyasha wondered himself, _'Ya know...Kagome wouldn't just leave and her cousin be waiting for me...she didn't even tell me she was leaving. She shouldn't said something at least...'_ He shrugged and then yawned.

In the last 5 minutes, Dante managed to just get out of his pants. She had on boxers over her underwear. She knew that she would have to change sometime, so she had planned ahead and bought some cute boxers to put on, like shorts. She was still a bit nervous. But she had thought of an idea, "Hey Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was woken up from his little nap from his voice. He looked up at over at him, "What?"

Dante smile a bit and asked, "Do you think I can get in _with_ my clothes on?"

Inuyasha snickered, "Fine with me if you ain't got the stuff it takes to show off."

Kagome froze, _'What?!!! WHAT?!!!! What did he just say?!!!'_ He blushed and looked away, _'I always knew Inuyasha was a pervert, but I never knew he could be a show off as well! He did that on purpose! I guess even men show off their...eh! No! Don't even think that Kagome! You'll just be engulfed in the evilness of...men...'_ She shook her head and looked back up, "Yeah right. I just don't want to blow you away with what I've got." Dante kept his white tank top on and began to get into the spring, _'Hey...that wasn't really a lie. I didn't want to blow Inuyasha away with my breast and non manliness thing.'_

Inuyasha watched him and smiled a bit. It was cool, having another guy around that didn't always talk about a certain girl or about sex positions. He rolled his eyes at the thought.

Once Dante was finally sitting in front of Inuyasha, he sat down and leaned back against a rock. Dante looked up at Inuyasha, "So why did you wanna come here?"

"...I just wanna talk to you about something."

"Like what?" She made sure that her white shirt didn't stick to her body, it would show off her bra and wrap that she used to strap down her breast.

"Well...you're related to Kagome...right? So you should know a lot about her, right?"

"Well...yeah, but I probably only know as much as you do." Kagome looked to the water, _'Does he know it's me?! I don't think I've ever heard him talk about me to someone else...maybe...no, he wouldn't do that. I mean, he doesn't even like me...'_

Inuyasha looked up at him, "Does she talk to you about...me? Err...Sengoku and Naraku and all that?"

"Uhm...yeah." Inside Kagome sighed, _'I knew he didn't wanna talk about me...'_

"....So she says stuff about me? Anything more than what you already told me? Any...positive things?"

"Eh..." Dante looked up at him and smiled a bit, "Yeah. She doesn't think you're a total idiot."

Inuyasha growled, "I am not an id-..." He sighed. "Whatever..."

She smiled. _'Let's see...what do guy's do for fun?'_ Aha! She reached over and pushed Inuyasha slightly.

"Eh..." Inuyasha looked up at Dante and raised an eyebrow, "What the hell was that for?"

"Uhm...you're it? Heh heh..."

...........Inuyasha smiled a bit and pushed Dante back. He loved this game when he was young, it was nice to have someone bring up some game like this.

Dante smiled and pushed Inuyasha then turned and swam towards the deep end.

Inuyasha was getting into this. It's been a while since he's had some fun like this. He leaned forward and swam after him.

Kagome was very good at swimming, she loved her swim class. She was the best! So she was pretty fast, but not as fast as Inuyasha. Considering he was a demon of course.

Inuyasha pretty much tackled her! He pushed her underwater, holding onto Dante's shoulders as they sank.

Dante opened her eyes and looked up to see Inuyasha smirking down at him. _'What could he be thinking?...'_ He smiled and tried to push Inuyasha off her.

But Inuyasha was too stubborn. He kept his hold on Dante's shoulders. He grinned.

Dante was getting a bit nervous. What was Inuyasha grinning about? He was running low on air also. She smirked and turned so she was the one on top of Inuyasha.

"Eh!" Inuyasha was taken off guard at the sudden change of positions. He smiled up at him. He, himself, was running low on air and he pulled Dante up so they both could get air.

"Breath!" Dante cried as he breathed in deep and smiled over at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha watched Dante as he watched him swim back over to the rocks and lean against them. He followed behind him and sat in front of Dante, watching him.

Kagome sighed with joy, as if that's possible, and leaned her head back against the rocks and closed her eyes. This was great, she was having fun with Inuyasha and he didn't even know it was her!

Inuyasha stared at Dante. For some reason, he had gotten the urge just do...jump on him and never get off. _' Just look at him...he's...he's....adorable.' _Inuyasha gasped on the inside at that last thought, _'Oh god. Why?...Why do I have this uncontrollable urge to kiss him?! He's a guy! Am...Am I gay?'_

Kagome just sat there, falling into a light sleep as if magically.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, _'Okay, just calm down. Kagome said something about me being a teenager. That means my hormones are all outta whack, according to Kagome. Yeah, sure He's cute—but he's a guy! I can't let him get this kinda **rise** out of me!'_ Inuyasha began to lower himself without knowing it, _'But, I...I can't help myself.'_ Inuyasha got a few inches away from Dante's face, _'Just...one kiss.'_

But before Inuyasha could achieve his strange goal, Dante opened his eyes! But by that time, Inuyasha was already back against a different rock. His eyes were closed and his head down, hiding his huge blush and embarrassment!

Dante blinked, _'I guess I fell asleep or something.'_ He looked over at Inuyasha and smiled a bit, "We should get out now."

Inuyasha simply nodded. What in the hell just happened...Am I really...gay?

-------------

HELLO!!!!!! WEE!! That was fun! I've forgotten how much I get into meh fanfics when I write. O.o;; I was cheering for Inuyasha to kiss him! But that won't happen...yet? Snicker

But anyway, some of you are probably wondering about the underlined part. Well for those of you who've never heard of a manga called, "Kill Me Kiss Me," it's from that. Volume one when Ga-Woon is confused about "Jung-Woo." It's great, you guys should check it out. It's Korean though, but yeah.

Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chappy! n.n;;; I sure did. I hope to review soon again, Ja mata! REVIEW!


	7. The Secret Unfolds

-------------

Hey all, I'm soooo sorry for the huge wait! Merry X-mas btw n.n;

-------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…u.u but I sure do wish I did…  
Nor do I own Harry Pothead..err..Potter, nothing against it, I actually do like Harry Potter, but I only mention it kind once, and it was fun n.n

-------------

Kagome decides that she wants to try something new, something exciting…like changing genders for one! Yep, after strapping down her breast and dressing as a boy, and even cutting her hair! She looks pretty much like a guy! But can she fool the others? Chaning her name to Dante, she goes to find out...What? Inuyasha…LIKES DANTE! WTF!

-------------

Chapter 6: The Secret Unfolds

Later that day at camp, the new "guy" in the group, Dante, was happily leaning back against a tree reading a small book to pass the time away. After the hot springs incident, she decided not to wear white tank tops so much as she wanted to. She had changed into some new baggy blue jeans with various zippers on the legs. She had bought a black shirt from Hot Topic the other day, so she decided to see how that would work. The others, especially…well, maybe only, Inuyasha was watching him carefully. That incident at the hot springs made Inuyasha think hard about his sexuality, but soon after throwing the thought of him being gay, he now thought this Dante guy was the one who was gay! But it also seemed to somehow wash, yes wash, his scent off. It smelled almost like Kagome, yet there was still some of that axe smell stuff. He kept trying to sift through that smell to find out his real scent, but no good.

Kagome smiled as she closed the book she was just reading, _'Man, that Harry Pot head guy sure can get into a lot of danger every minute…'_ He giggled slightly to herself then looked up at her companions. Miroku was pestering Sango, trying to talk her into only God knows what. This would be a job for Kagome to take Sango and head for the hot springs, but how could she save her best friend in this outfit? Dante sighed as he looked over at Inuyasha who, he could have sworn, seen turn red and look away. Dante shrugged as he looked back to Sango and Miroku.

"Eh!" Dante jumped up and ran to Sango then caught her hand, about to pummel the poor monk. With another sigh, he let go of her hand. "Hey, you wanna go for a walk?" Kagome asked Sango in her deep guy voice.

Sango looked up at the newcomer, trying to see why he would ask such a thing. But looking to Miroku who was in total shock, probably jealous more like it, and then looking to Inuyasha, who also seemed shocked yet…kind of disappointed. Sango looked back to Dante, smiled then nodded. "Okay, let's go." Sango stood up and looked to the other guys.

"We'll be back soon, don't move." Dante quickly said as she linked arms with Sango and quietly walked into the forest, leaving behind a growling hanyou and a stunned monk.

Once the two were far enough away from the rowdy guys, Kagome stopped walking and let go of her friend. "Hey Sango…I have a question." Still using her manly man voice, Kagome smiled down at her friend.

"What is it Dante?" For some reason, Sango knew she could trust him. It was something about him…but she couldn't quite put her finger on it, so she decided to let it slide for now until she knew more about Dante.

Kagome grinned, _'Even Sango is still fooled. Man! Am I good at this or what!'_ Dante reached his hand up and took a hold of Sango's ever so gently, "I have been wondering…" Slowly Dante lowered himself down onto one knee.

Sango couldn't believe her eyes, what in the world was he doing! A proposal! She couldn't move, she just stared down at Dante as she continued to listen to him.

"Sango…" Inside Kagome was cracking up. She knew when it came to romance, Sango had skipped a few chapters, so she wondered what she would do if this would ever happen. And she found that her hypothesizes were true. "...Would you…become my wife?" Kagome couldn't keep it in much longer. She stared up at Sango's face, which was twisted into what seemed many emotions. She was scared, shocked, angry, confused, and just down right freaked out. But no one, well besides the lecher and that prince, had ever asked her something like this! And just so suddenly! She's only known this guy for like a day! How could he even ask her such a thing!

As her friend began to freak out, Dante couldn't hold it in…she let go of Sango's hands, holding onto her own stomach, fell over and laughed, almost to death.

"Eh." Sango raised an eyebrow. Was that just a trick?...Why that dirty cocky bastard! _'I'll teach him some manners for tricking a girl like that!'_ Just as Sango was about to kick the living hell out of the laughing "boy," Dante raised her arms and tried to stop.

"Wa-wa-wait!" She yelled between laughs. Sango lowered her leg and folded her arms roughly across her chest, obviously not seeing the same humor in this situation as Dante did.

After a few deep breaths, Kagome held a hand over her chest and looked up at her long time friend, "It's me Sango." Kagome's voice was no longer deep and rough like the boy she now hide behind. Her voice was back to normal to show Sango it was really her.

Sango gasped. Wh...Kagome? But how? That's Dante, not Kagome. She stood there in complete and utter shock.

Realizing she didn't really see, Kagome stood back up then dusted herself off. She tried to think of what she could do to prove that she was Kagome. "Ask me any question and it'll prove that I'm Kagome."

Sango eyed this stranger carefully, maybe it was a demon in disguise, you never know. "What is my brother's name?"

"Kohaku." She simply said with a smile.

"…That's right. Eh, if you're really Kagome, what happened to your hair? Kagome's was down to her back."

Kagome sighed as she thought back to that memory, "I cut it. A lot."

"Then…if you're Kagome, who is a girl, where are your breast?" She asked with a blush on her face. If this was really a guy, she would totally kick herself to death.

Kagome smiled as she lifted up the black shirt she had on to reveal a big tan-colored wrap across her chest. Sango didn't understand. Kagome sighed, "I put this on to hold back my breast, ya know, so I'd look like a guy instead of a guy with breast, yeah…" Kagome mentally slapped herself for saying such a thing. She was slightly embarrassed, but she didn't care. Sango would understand her reasons for doing these things, she was her best friend after all.

Sango blinked, this really was Kagome. But why in the world did she do all these things? "Okay…But, Kagome, why?" She was still so confused. Maybe this was a tradition in her time or something, but whatever it was, Sango definitely did not want to take part in it.

Kagome chuckled to herself as she pulled her black shirt back down and straightened it out. "You of all people shouldn't ask that question." She let out another chuckle until she plopped down on the soft grass and laid out, stretching her lips knowing that she was alone with her best friend, who now knew her secret.

The taijya still didn't understand, "What do you mean by that?" She took a seat next to the cross dressing teen. Slowly, she pulled her legs up to meet her chest, letting her chin lay between both of her knees. Her hands found each other after she wrapped her arms around her legs, making sure the vine green material of her yukata stayed put down, not to show off any of her ahem privacy parts.

Her eyes drifted shut before letting out another chuckle mixed with a grunt, "C'mon Sango. You and I both know that…well, I have no body. You're the only girl here with a body wanted by guys, maybe even girls, but that's a different story. Maybe I would fit in there. Oh, but I'm digressing."

Sango's head tilted in her knees as she listened to her friend, "You have no body? Of course you do Kagome, and believe me, it's a good body at that!" She sounded cheerful and confident in her words.

Kagome just shook her head, "No I don't. I mean…I can understand Miroku liking me, but, he'd probably take an ugly girl just so long as she had legs or something he could touch."

Sango rolled her eyes, "He'd probably take anything that could move…Eh, but that doesn't make you unattractive Kagome. Houshi-sama…of course he's attractive to women, pretty women at that…he…" She let out a sigh as she trailed off, "Enough about him, we're talking about you. Let's get one thing straight, you do have a body liked by gu-"

But Kagome cut her off with another chuckle, "So what. Maybe a few guys do like my body…it's not like they like the personality that goes with it. If they do like my body, it's probably only to take advantage of me or something. That's what all guys wan-"

It was Sango's turn to cut off her distraught friend, "Kagome…Where is all this coming from? I mean, I'm glad you came to me to talk about this, but…I've never heard you so down. It's not you." She straightened up, reaching a hand over and laying it on her friend's shoulder.

Kagome's eyes fell onto her friend's hand and she sighed. "…So maybe I do have a good body…And so what if guys like it…Guys, but…The one guy that matters…doesn't."

Sango stared at Kagome, letting her hand drop fro her shoulder back to her lap. Now she understood, it all makes sense now. Kagome wasn't upset about her not being liked by guys, she was upset about not being liked by…him.

------------- To The Guys -------------

Miroku stay where he was, eyes still wide. _'She…she went with him…alone…'_

Inuyasha was no where to be found on the ground…of course, considering he was up in a tree, a hellish look in his eyes, _'That damn bastard! He went with her alone!'_

-------------

Omg! Flower on fire in the background I am so sorry! Puts hand on her forehead in dramatic way as she falls through firey flowers I have taken so long! I've been so busy…./ Gomen nasai Minna-san…But hopefully I will be able to get back on track, considering skool ish out and what not…Holds fist up in triumphed way I shall update sooner! Until then n.n Ja!


	8. Kiss Of A Man

-------------

Yo Minna-san n.n What's up?...Okay, let's get to the chase, please enjoy the next chappy! And…strap yourselves down…this ish gonna be a doosie…

-------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…u.u but I sure do wish I did…  
Nor do I own Harry Pothead..err..Potter, nothing against it, I actually do like Harry Potter, but I only mention it kind once, and it was fun n.n

-------------

Kagome decides that she wants to try something new, something exciting…like changing genders for one! Yep, after strapping down her breast and dressing as a boy, and even cutting her hair! She looks pretty much like a guy! But can she fool the others? Chaning her name to Dante, she goes to find out...What? Inuyasha…LIKES DANTE! WTF!

-------------

Chapter 7: Kiss Of A Man

It had been 3 days after Kagome told Sango the truth, the truth about her "cousin" and the truth about…well, why she did it. Sango had kept quiet about the whole thing, she had tried to think of a way to show Kagome that she didn't have to change herself in order to get someone's attention. And she knew full well that that someone's attention was already on her, day and night probably.

Inuyasha had seemed a bit…distant from the others after Sango and Dante got back from their little walk. Miroku even commented about how young ladies shouldn't go wandering around with strange men…Sango just rolled her eyes and Dante laughed, Inuyasha just growled in response.

Today was like all the other days, no sign of jewel shards or Naraku, just laying around the village or maybe the forest, but to Sango, today was going to be the day someone found out. Either it be Kagome for Inuyasha's feelings or Inuyasha for Dante's true identity. She wasn't going to just sit around and watch all of this fall more through the floor. The taijiya looked around and spotted Dante sitting against a tree, Inuyasha no where in sight. She grinned slightly, this is it, Kagome is going to find out. She stood slowly and walked over to her friend.

Kagome reopened her eyes when she felt someone approach. Her large brown hues raised to find her friend Sango now sitting beside her. She quickly looked away, keeping her mouth shut. She knew Sango wouldn't stay quiet long, so she'd probably hear another lecture.

"…Da..Kagome, I-"

"I know…I shouldn't keep this up anymore…I mean, it really hasn't changed anything. Inuyasha just seems more away from us now. Maybe he's thinking that since I'm not around, he could go off and see Kikyou more often…But either way, I'll go back to normal." She raised her head to look at her and put on a smile. "I promise."

Sango blinked for a moment, wondering if she had even said anything to let Kagome know about her thoughts, but she decided that the point go across either way and she returned the smile, nodding. "Good." She raised her arms and hugged Kagome, who eagerly returned it. Things were going to get back to normal, Inuyasha will never find out who Dante really was. Normal…

"Oy!" His voice came to the two as they separated and both the girls' eyes found a very angry hanyou standing in front of them.

Kagome remembered to use her guy voice, considering she was still Dante to him, "Hey Inuyasha, what do you wa-"

She was cut off when he reached his clawed hand out and grabbed her arm, pulling her up, "You're coming with me." And without another word, Inuyasha dragged her roughly onto his back and took off swiftly.

Sango's mouth hung open, but when she saw the determined look in Inuyasha's eyes as he ran off, a huge grin came to her features. He was about to take a huge leap into this…

Miroku walked out from behind the tree and up to Sango with a confused look, "…That's Kagome?" He asked in a shaky voice.

Sango kept her grin and turned to the monk, nodding, "Yep, a sheep in wolf's clothing."

"But Sango, isn't it the other way around?" Shippou jumped onto her shoulder, "And that's really her? I knew it! I could smell her!"

Sango just smiled at the two then turned her head back to where the two had dashed off, her eyes focused, "Yes Shippou, it's really her. And…as pure and innocent as sheep are, I think Kagome deserves to be adventurous, that's why she changed herself. To become a wolf and prey on unsuspecting souls."

Miroku titled his head then followed Sango's eyes and stared at the retreating form of Inuyasha and nodded, "Unsuspecting maybe, but no one could ever prey on Inuyasha."

All three nodded as they all watched the red disappear into the forest of green and black.

"Inuyasha! Where are we going? And let me down!" Kagome yelled at the hanyou as she dodged a few tree branches and flying debris. She lowered her head and dodge another branch then reached up and pinched one of his ears hard, "I said put me down!"

Inuyasha let out a small yelp when he pulled, he instantly stopped then dropped the teen off his back and let him fall on the ground. The hanyou looked around…this was far enough away. He dropped his eyes down at the man in front of him on the ground. He had no idea how he was going to do this…but dammit, today was the day.

Kagome sat up and rubbed her back, that always hurt when he did that. She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes to him. "What's the big idea?" her manly voice spoke up.

"…" Inuyasha didn't answer, nor did he even look at him. He just snorted then jumped up into the tree above the two.

She watched him as he swiftly jumped then jumped up off the ground, allowing herself to stand, "Hey, I'm talking to you! Why did you take me all the way out here?"

"…" Still no answer, but a hand shot down from the branches, open and waiting for something.

Kagome took this as a sign that maybe he wanted to pull her up…kinda strange, but that's Inuyasha for ya. She studied his hand for a minute then reached her hand up and took his. The next thing she knew, she was sitting on the branch in front of Inuyasha, who still didn't say anything. He just crossed his arms back, leaned back against the trunk, and kept his eyes away from her.

She sighed slightly, wondering what exactly they were doing here, alone. She turned her body so she was straddling the branch, still facing Inuyasha, then laid her hands somewhat in her lap and on the bark. Inuyasha still didn't make a sound. She raised her head and looked at him then followed his eyes, he was looking at nothing, just staring off into the trees. She looked down at her hands in front of her and took a small deep breath, now was going to be the time Inuyasha found out…She would finally tell him and take whatever horrible words he threw at her, or the silence. She was about to utter the truth when she felt and saw Inuyasha's hand lay on top of hers. Just a touch from him and it sent shivers all through her body. She raised her head and gasped a bit at the sight of Inuyasha's glazed eyes all on her. His eyes seemed intense, or deep in thought. She could feel herself blush, but she used all of her might to keep it down, knowing boys often don't blush when other guys stare at them.

Inuyasha kept his gaze on him, intent that he would get the truth out; as much as it would probably humiliate him…he had to tell him. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

Kagome's eyes fell away from his own in a desperate attempt at not blushing. She focused on the ground below them, wondering if you could break a bone if you fell from here, or at least fracture something.

But when Inuyasha just kept staring at her, she forced herself not to blush then looked back to him, "…What?" She tried to keep her cool and keep her voice normal, well normal for Dante at least.

The dog demon made an attempt once again to speak, but it was as if his feelings were holding back his voice, not wanting to let them out yet. Instead he sighed and looked away from him. He couldn't stand this! He had to get the truth out. He was about to give up and take his hand away from Dante's, but his eyes were drawn to the hand that now held his own. What was this? Did…did Dante feel the same way he did? He forced himself to look up to him and come out with it.

Kagome braced herself, she didn't know exactly what she was doing. When he had tried to pull his hand away, she instantly took a hold of it, not wanting to lose the small warm touch she was finally getting.

The forest was silent, a few birds still chirping here and there. Soon you could hear the crickets, one by one, starting to play their melody of the night. The two still sat in the tree, staring at each other. Kagome was about to just give up and fall asleep in the tree, maybe she would have strength the next day.

"Look…uh, Inuyasha?" She softened her manly voice a bit, maybe he could figure it out on his own if she gave him hints.

"Huh?" He blinked out of his fantasy of jumping off a cliff and focused his eyes on the one in front of him. "What?"

"I need to…tell you something." She moved her eyes away from him and off to the right, suddenly finding the scenery interesting once again. She felt her cheeks start to warm again, but this time she didn't stop it. Inuyasha didn't really notice though, he had looked away from her as well when she began to speak.

"Me too" Was his response, instead of his usual 'What?'

"Well…ya know how I said Kagome was my cousin?" She stiffened her fingers on her free hand and tightened the ones that still held Inuyasha's. _'This is it…the truth comes out.'_

"…Yeah." He didn't know if he should let him go first, after all…all of these…feelings inside of him were bound to break out soon enough, right? Why not get it over with now?

"Well…She's not…really…my…cousin." She retarded on the last part of her sentence, maybe she was just a fan of drama, but she knew it was still hard to get it out of her throat. What would he do after he found out? Probably get pissed and yell at her, telling her how stupid she was, then get up, walk away, and go see Kikyou. She inwardly sighed as her eyes rose to meet his.  
() AN: If you all are musically illiterate...retard means to slow down or decrease in speed...it doesn't mean like...a retard...you retards xP ()

But what she met was very unlike his amber eyes, but it was his soft, warm lips that collided with her own. Her eyes instantly shot open at the action, noting the roughness of the kiss. If she would've known that he knew he was actually kissing her, she would melt into him. But what in the hell was he doing kissing who he thought was a guy!

Inuyasha had squint his eyes closed tightly when he moved forward. He had hoped his aim was better than his words, thinking he would end up kissing his nose or something. But when he felt the softness against his lips, he knew he had scored, big time.

Kagome instantly forgot about her former attire, raising her hands to rest onto his shoulders as she opened up to him. He would figure the rest out for himself…but for now, he had brought this on himself and she wasn't going to let him forget.

In what seemed to last forever, the two parted from the meaningful kiss. Both out of breath, eyes open, staring into each others eyes. If that didn't get the point through for Inuyasha, he didn't know what would. He and Dante could be happy together…even if it had to be in secret.

Kagome would be able to tell Inuyasha, after that kiss, if he still thought he was kissing a guy, she would never forgive him. Her swollen lips curled into a bright smile, he returned it slightly. "…So you know now, right?" She had returned to her normal voice, that manly voice was starting to mess with her throat.

Inuyasha blinked as his ear twitched, maybe he was just hearing things, but did he just hear Kagome's voice? He blinked and shook his head slightly then nodded, "And you know now too, right?"

She eagerly nodded.

"Good….but…you can't tell anyone okay?" His face turned serious, he didn't want this getting out until he knew…well until he knew Kagome and the others were okay with it, especially Kagome.

"Eh, why can't I tell anyone?" She tilted her head the side as if not understanding. Actually she didn't understand. Why couldn't they let people know that they were in love and finally ready to admit it?

"Cause…" Inuyasha trailed off as he looked away, "I don't want….her, finding out."

Kagome's eyes widened. Her?...He didn't want…her to find out?...He didn't want….**Kikyou** to find out!

What was once filled with love and passion was now replaced with anger and fury.

The hanyou's eyes raised as his ear twitched, feeling the shift in the area.

"You….you….SIT!" Kagome grabbed onto the branch as Inuyasha fell down onto the ground out of the tree. How dare he…she would never forgive him!

The impact of the ground to his face had no effect on him. He didn't realize…How could he miss it?...Dante had lied to him…Well, there was not Dante at all…he had fallen in love with…Kagome, again. And how did he overlook her…He would never forgive himself.

-------------

x.X Kinda a cheesy ending to the chappy, I really had a hard time to get back into this story. And as you can tell by reading, I'm still trying to do so. But I'm sure I'll get back into the "groove" in the next chappy! I tried to make this one long, to make up for loss time u.u and I'm very sorry to all my loyal fans…I am such a weenie to keep you all waiting! But thanks again for sticking with meh! And check out meh newest One-Shot: " Unhappy Anniversary " It was to clear up meh writers block, and I think it worked…R&R! Thanx!


End file.
